Baccano! Manga Chapter 010
The title of Chapter 010 is "Gandor Family." Official Blurb Dallas is sporting a major grudge against Firo after their altercation, but is a showdown with the Gandors really going to advance his cause...? Characters in order of Appearance * Dallas Genoard, James, Scott, and the fourth companion * Nicola Cassetti * Jorgi * Keith Gandor * Berga Gandor * Luck Gandor * Isaac & Miria Synopsis Dallas Genoard and his cronies continue on their way to Coraggioso, where they plan to appeal to the Gandor Family and use them to rub out Firo Prochainezo. Meanwhile in the Coraggioso, the Gandor brothers Keith, Berga, and Luck play poker with their finances manager Jorgi while Nicola Cassetti and other capos enjoy various recreational activities nearby. Jorgi plans on losing quietly, but Berga has other ideas and tosses his handgun onto the table, suggesting that they turn the poker game into Russian Roulette - meaning that whomever has the weakest hand will have to take their chances with the gun. Nicola and the other capos crowd around the table, ready for a spectacle. Keenly aware that he has the lowest hand, Jorgi prepares to switch out some cards up his sleeve with those he is holding - only to balk when he realizes that all the capos are staring at him. Berga assures Jorgi that the capos are just making sure that he does not cheat. Jorgi hastily tries to deny the possibility of him ever cheating, but Luck pipes up that he thinks Jorgi would cheat quite easily, given that Jorgi has been embezzling money from the Gandors for two years now. Jorgi freezes. Luck explains that they had heard that a drug addict had been loitering on their turf. When they looked into it out of concern that their people might be involved, they discovered that Jorgi's books recorded an unnaturally regular flow of money. They asked around, and confirmed the embezzlement. The Gandor brothers throw down their hands: Luck has five aces; Berga has five kings, and Keith wins with five jokers. At the bald-faced cheating, Jorgi's cards fall from his hands to the table and he wonders if he really will die. Berga slides the gun over to Jorgi; convinced that the Gandors are looking down on him, and convinced that he will die, Jorgi snatches up the gun and fires it at Keith - only, the gun clicks. Empty. Luck clasps his hands together, bowing his head. He says that the brothers had come to a decision: if Jorgi pulled the trigger on himself, they would let him walk away without a word; if he cried and begged for life, they would have beat him half to death and let him live; if he denied everything, they would have cut his tongue out and let him live. Jorgi, however, chose the worst outcome possible. Berga leaps onto the table and kicks Jorgi across the mouth before he can say three words in edgewise. Jorgi's chair topples backward and he passes out, his front teeth now missing. A few Gandor men put Jorgi's body into a sack and carry him out of the basement. Though it is not stated, it is implied that Jorgi will lose his life. Keith mutters that Jorgi was a "damn fool" before leaving. One of the Gandor men descends the basement and informs Luck that Dallas' group wants to see him. Luck begrudgingly grants them an audience, and Dallas immediately asks him to help them in their revenge against Firo. Luck asks what obligation do they have in helping Dallas, and Dallas argues that the Gandors ought not to stand for a punk like Firo throwing his weight around Gandor turf. Luck is not convinced, since Dallas and his friends are not contributors to the Family. Dallas offers for him and his group to join the Gandors in exchange for their help, and Luck finally tells it to him straight: they never reached out to Dallas' group before because they believed Dallas' group would be of no use to them. He points out that Dallas' group is asking for help in dealing with "one lone boy," leading one of the thugs to try and punch Luck. Berga catches his fist mid-blow, and proceeds to violently throw the men out of the jazz hall. Aching and bruising, the four men make their way through the backstreets and swear vengeance on both Firo and the Gandors. James points out that the Genoards are rich and Dallas can just borrow money from them, but Dallas' testily orders him to be quiet. Internally, he grouses over how the Genoard fortune - including the inheritance he should have gotten thanks to his grandfather's death - had been stolen by two thieves the month prior. One of his friends realizes they left the stolen crate back at the Coraggioso as well, only increasing Dallas' foul mood. Dallas is so incensed that he fails to realize he has accidentally bumped into a couple passing by (who are coincidentally the relevant thieves) until they shout at him to be careful. He snaps. Back in the Coraggioso, Luck notices the crate that Dallas' group left behind. Category:Manga Chapters